Avatar's Survivor China
16 castways have been selcted to fight for the title of sole survivor! ''Season 2: China This season constats of 16 players and 2 tribes, Fei Long and Zhan Hu , the winning tribe must send someone from the losing tribe to exile island where they will have clues to the HII this is basicly a reward, 16 players,2 tribes who will be the sole survivor? '''Winner: cfff' Runner-Up: karolusmagnus 2nd Runner-Up: DaBOMB Vote: 4-2-1 Fan Fav: 'patriciasigmond' Go here to see my full Survivor Series * jacknick was banned for more then 2 days therfore remoed from the game * **Mufffin played an idol on link in the revote auto elimanating qwerty *** Karolusmagnus played an idol on hakim discounting 5 votes **** muffin played an idol on himself discounting 4 votes The Game: 5 remain, they got here through using idols, and surving crzy tribal councils 37 days ago 13 new ppl were selcted as pop used his season pass and jbc and qwerty were selcted to return, they divided into tribes, Zhan Hu and Fei LOng, early on jacknick was medically evacuated for getting banned for more then 2 days, in the 1st couple of challanges Fei Long DEMOISHLED Zhan HU leading to Reilycotter and bigbrotherrules getting voted off but lucky for them there was a tribe swap adding 2 new tribes Fean Hong and Zei Lu the remaining 13 were divided into 4 tribes, in the 1st challange pop Singlehandly won the challange for Zhan HU getting them a HII Clue as reward, but ofl tryed to make a epic comeback for fei long but still fell 1 point short falling in 4th at tribal council fei Long voted off lamon, in the next immunity challange pop won for zhan hu yet again getting them a 2nd clue, and Fean hong feel last were link and muffin voted off don after that there was a merge at the final 11, ofl manged to get the 1st immunity by having a domiant performence, karol took the free idol puting a posiable target on his back, but at tc he played it on hakim, 5 votes were for hakim, 4 were for muffin but they both didn't count, link and qwerty both recived 1 vote leading to a re-vote where muffin played his idol on link sending qwerty home. after that everyone had reached the jury there was a spaming challange which reached a total of 110 votes! and muffinman won it with 25.5% and in a almost unanimous vote sending jbc home for the 2nd 2nd merge tc. ofl won yet again in a challange that yerg hosted and muffin was somewhat blindsided as he went home in the 1st vote he was vunarablle. that brought us to the halfway mark and the auction, alot of ppl got some vaulable things alot ppl didn't but patrica ended up buying immunity and almost everyone voted off pop. in the next immunity challange hakim had a huge lead but karol came from behind to take the victory just barely, and we had yet another blindside as ofl was shocked as he went home. in a race between patrica and hakim for immunity hakim won it but patrica never fell too far behind, and patrica ended up going home in a very close vote. ALOT of things have been left out, as it would giveaway some vaulable info the the f5 about there competitars,